


Learning to Love Life at the Bottom

by Sulla



Series: Learning to Love Life at the Bottom [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulla/pseuds/Sulla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The answer to a prompt on the sherlockbbc_fic kinkmeme.  The prompt was as follows:</p><p>John/Sherlock. Once Sherlock tries anal sex, he can't get enough of being filled. Cue begging and "oh god don't pull out" and always-desperate-Sherlock and dildoes/vibrators/anything else inventive boys decide to stick up there. And John loving it. Verbally, if possible :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Love Life at the Bottom

John had had enough. He didn't want Sherlock to get him wrong; he loves the sex they have, and Sherlock is very good at what he does. There's just one thing though: it has been three months that they have been together; does John _always_ have to bottom?

"Well noooo," the detective responded, prevaricating. "I just... I'm a larger man than you. It's just natural that I be the dominant partner."

John could tell Sherlock knew he was in trouble for that comment even before the words were fully out of his mouth. John did not really have 'issues' with his short stature, but he wasn't thrilled at it being shoved in his face as an excuse for everything from Sherlock's avoiding shopping ("John, you fit better in the store aisles. I feel like an overgrown bean pole when I go to Sainsburys") to Sherlock being overly protective ("what do you mean, you want to walk to the surgery alone? Moriarity could take someone yours size right off the sidewalk, and no one would notice until it was too late!"). John had had enough, and was no longer going to allow behavior of this sort.

"Sherlock, you're going to bottom for me, at least _once_. It's only fair that you give it a try."

"But John, it's going to look ridiculous!"

"'It's going to look'... bloody hell. Who's watching, Sherlock? Hmm? Just who is going to make judgements on our appearance while we have sex? Very, private, _alone_ sex?"

John ignored the mumbled "cameras" and "bloody Mycroft" and laid down the law. "Tonight, Sherlock. Tonight I'm going to fuck you, and you won't know what hit you."

"Hmph. Fine," replied Sherlock reluctantly. "And if I don't like it, we can go back to the usual, right?"

"Fine, fine," sighed John.

*****

John was determined to make this the best sexual experience Sherlock had ever had. When they retired to his bedroom upstairs for their usual nightly romp, Sherlock found extra cushions from the sitting room adorning the bed, and a variety of scented body oils lined up on the bedside table.

Sherlock sniffed contemptuously at the sight and sat down on the bed fully clothed. In another situation and another time, John may have been put off by Sherlock's behavior, but he knew it was just his lover's defense mechanisms manifesting themselves. He started with a light shoulder rub through Sherlock's shirt, trying to get him to loosen up.

With the utmost time and care, John took Sherlock from being hunched over in his designer clothes to being naked, covered head to toe with sandlewood-scented oil, groaning with pleasure as John rubbed his chest over Sherlock's rigid cock. When Sherlock was trying something new, distraction was the name of the game, and it was a game John took seriously. He was applying every part of his body to Sherlock's dick, something he had not tried before with the detective. Hovering over the larger man, he took the head of Sherlock's cock and applied the tip to John's own nipples, painting the harding little nubs with Sherlock's precum.

Finally, after an extended period of cock-play John moved on to playing with Sherlock's arse. He rolled the detective over and kissed and nuzzled the man from the nape of his neck to the cleft of his buttocks, which he then spread appart with his hands, and continued to kiss until he reached the furled, twitching skin of Sherlock's entrance.

"Ohgod..." Sherlock moaned. John didn't stop, and in fact stepped up his activities, poking at the tight hole with his tongue, and reached for the lubricant he had had the foresight to leave out of sight behind the body oils.

Sherlock was trying vainly to impale himself further on John's tongue when he first felt the finger enter his body. His natural reaction was to tense up at this point, but John didn't allow him the time. As a doctor, John knew precisely where the prostate was located, and shamelessly applied manual stimulation to the spot.

"John...ah! Fuck. Fuck. John. Mmm..." groaned Sherlock, losing himself in the foreign sensation of a finger in his arse.

John took his time stretching his lover, propping up Sherlock's hips with the Union Jack pillow from the armchair downstairs, and spreading his legs wide, baring his most sensative skin to John's ministrations. He alternated the application of more fingers with attentive pressure to his perineum and the kissing and suckling at the detective's testicles. When he had Sherlock vigorously trying to fuck himself back on three fingers stretched apart as John could make them, he decided that they were ready to proceed.

John pulled himself up and slicked himself one-hand before starting to pull his fingers out of Sherlock's arse.

"Whu-NO!" Sherlock cried, and John stopped, slightly confused. Was the man objecting to the fingers leaving his arse or to the potential of a cock being introduced to it?

Seeing the confused look on the doctor's face from where he had turned to look at John over his shoulder, Sherlock elucidated. "Don't...don't take your fingers out!"

"What? Why?" John asked, thoroughly confused. If Sherlock had decided that he didn't like bottoming, wouldn't he wanting John to take his fingers out?

Sherlock blushed, and John's mouth fell open. He hand never seen Sherlock blush, in all their time together as flatmates or lovers. John's lips quirked up in a smile, but he stopped himself before Sherlock could look back and notice it. "Explain yourself, Sherlock," John ordered

Still looking at the wall in front of him, Sherlock huffed. "It's... it's... never mind. Do what you were going to do."

John peered at Sherlock suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go ahead."

So John eased his fingers out of Sherlock's body, being careful to fill the gaping hole of the man's arsehole with the head of his cock before Sherlock had to go long without something inside him. Upon thrusting deeply into the man's body, only bottoming out when he was sheathed to the hilt, John didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this.

"Gggnnnnnnnnngh..." Sherlock moaned, sounding absolutely blissed-out. John's cock was being clenched ruthlessly by the detective's body, and he nearly joined him in groaning with pleasure.

"Mmmmmmm, how's that, Sherlock?" panted John, taking the time to stroke Sherlock's shivering sides with one lube-streaked hand.

All Sherlock could apparently do was groan gutterally, and John thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard. He pulled out slowly, only to push back into the tight body under him. Sherlock grunted in response, and John thought it was time to make sure that his lover was really actually enjoying this and wanted to continue. "Sherlock? Sherlock! Is this okay?"

"Oh god," Sherlock moaned,"why didn't you tell me it felt this way?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"It feels so...so...ohmygod!" This, as John's hips thrust involutarily into the body below him.

"You like it?"

Sherlock gasped. "Are you... are you dense? Of course I like it!"

John was about retort, but Sherlock stopped him. "You've been keeping this from me, haven't you? So you could have it all to yourself? No, wait- you wouldn't do that, you're not that kind of person. This...this is unbelieveable, just incredible!"

John was grinning from ear to ear now, despite the insult to his intelligence. "I told you you wouldn't know what hit you, Sherlock."

Picking up a strong rhythm with his hips, John began to fuck Sherlock in earnest. "Just you...just you wait, Sherlock. You've... you've never... never come with a cock... in your arse, have you?" he muttered, punctuating each phrase with a solid thrust.

"Noooooo," moaned Sherlock in response.

John paused for a moment, staying embedded in the detective's arse. "Up, up on your knees, Sherlock!"

Getting Sherlock up on his knees allowed John to reach his hand around between Sherlock and the pillow under him to grasp the other man's cock, which he began to tug with a lubbed-up hand. After several long minutes of this, he pulled one of Sherlock's hands out from under him, causing the man to rest down on one shoulder with his arse prominently on display in the air, and placed the hand on Sherlock's cock.

"Stroke yourself, Sherlock," panted John, who now took the opportunity to grip both of the detective's hips and start pounding into the man's hole with all of his might, carefully aiming directly at his prostate.

Sherlock took up the challange and John could see his elbow working frantically as he pumped his cock. The sound of skin slapping skin was loud in the dimly-lit room and John found it made him extremely stimulating. "You like it, do you? What do you like about it, Sherlock?"

The other man didn't answer for a moment, so John just kept fucking him vigorously for a minute or two. When Sherlock finally responded, it was with a voice that sounded almost like a whimper, "I love...I love being so full, John... your cock makes me so full..."

John smirked as beads of sweat dripped down his face. His hips didn't slow for a minute, as John realized that he'd never felt so turned on in his entire life. This was Sherlock Holmes under him, the man who never lost his composure, and he was losing every little bit of it now, at the hands of one ecstaticly happy John Watson.

"Yeah, you love it, don't you Sherlock? You love my cock buried deep in your arse, don't you? You want me in your hole, you want me plugging you up. You never thought it would feel so good, did you? Hmm?"

"Noooooo..." Sherlock groaned again, "never..."

"Well just you wait, Sherlock. I'm going to fill your arse with my come, and you're going to love it, you're going to want my cock up your arse all the time now, I'll even fuck you when we're out... we'll stop in alleyways and I'll shove your trousers and pants down and dive into your hole... you'll keep it lubbed up, just for me... maybe we'll even get a buttplug for you, to keep you open and as full as you can be... maybe even plug some of my come up inside you so that you're carrying my spunk around London with you wherever you go..."

John was very quickly talking himself into was he knew was going to be an earth-shattering orgasm. Sherlock was now unashamedly whimpering, forcing himself back on to John's dick, his insides gripping John like a vice with each stroke of his hips. But before he could finish, he felt Sherlock clamp down on his cock one final, vicious time.

"UUUNF!" grunted the detective, and John could see his arm had stilled, feeling the rhythmic contractions of Sherlock's hole rippling along John's entire length.

Knowing Sherlock had just come while being fucked in the arse was enough to push John himself over the edge. He sped up momentarily, only to come to a dead stand-still with a wordless groan, his hips flush with Sherlock's arse, his cock pumping his spunk deep within the larger man's body.

John only just managed not to collapse completely on Sherlock's back. He steadied himself for a moment, his body chasing the last wonderful sensations of orgasm, before he started to withdraw himself from Sherlock's body.

Sherlock's head shot up. "NO!"

"What?"

Sherlock pushed himself backwards, arse chasing John's cock as it tried to withdraw. "What the hell are you doing, Sherlock?"

"Don't...don't pull out! Stay! Stay inside me for a bit longer?" Sherlock cajoled.

"I'm getting soft, Sherlock. I won't be able to stay inside you for long, even if I want to. Which I do," he said with an indulgent smile.

Sherlock seemed disappointed, but obviously knew this to be a fact, as he had himself many times wanted to stay in John longer, but couldn't. So John waited until Sherlock's body expelled him, and he took a moment to stare at his lover's hole as a little slick of come followed him out, beginning to drip down Sherlock's perineum, only to get lost in the thick black pubic hair scattered over his balls.

He sat back. "You know, we could pick up a butt plug, if you wanted, Sherlock..."

The detective paused as he reached for his mobile, which had begun to vibrate within a moment of their finishing. "Yes, yes I think that would be a good idea! Oh...oh GOD."

"What?" John asked, thoroughly confused at Sherlock's look of disgust.

The detective handed Sherlock his mobile. John read the text that was there on the screen.

 **You know I could have you both arrested for so abusing the Union flag.**

 **MH**

"Bugger!" exclaimed John.

"Exactly," replied Sherlock. "I told you so."


End file.
